1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus for providing a document sharing service based on a messaging service, and a method using the apparatus, and for example, to an apparatus for providing a document sharing service based on a messaging service, wherein a user receives a selected document or recognizes a shared status of a document, and a method of using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, together with the rapid development of communication networks, such as the Internet, messaging services using communication networks are widely provided. For example, Internet users are able to easily transmit and receive messages to and from other users at anytime and anywhere using the Internet, and such messaging services are bringing about various changes throughout people's lives in general. With the development of mobile communication, messaging services are used as popular methods for communicating across national borders. With messaging services such as mobile messenger applications, the number of users of the messaging services is increasing, and accordingly, the number of messenger-based services is increasing.
Such messenger-based services are services that enable users to deliver information in the form of a conversation.
Social network services (SNS), which have recently appeared as an online platform generating/reinforcing social relationships between users by sharing information, additionally provide messaging services between users.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concepts or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concepts. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.